


zhengkun or zhengyi au? (19th)

by xukunbreathes



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xukunbreathes/pseuds/xukunbreathes





	zhengkun or zhengyi au? (19th)

chapter nineteen

"damn it wang ziyi stop it!" xukun shouted making his friend stop from walking back and fort.

"shut up i am getting worried." xukun furrowed his head for what ziyi has said.

"worried for whom?" he put his feet on the top of his table and his arms on the back of his head, watching ziyi walking back and fort on his office while calling someone on the phone.

"not your business anymore." ziyi turned his back on xukun and went out of his friend's office. xukun was confused but he just continued doing the paper works.

–––

ziyi ran to the parking lot. he started the engine and went to the cafe that zhengting was working on before.

"i am sorry sir but zhengting is already fired." one of the employees said. he sighed and ran back to his car again.

he drive to the convenience store where he and zhengting met before but no one is there. he is getting worried. it is been 24 hours since zhengting didn't talk to him. it was kinda overreacting but he miss the man. zhengting is not responding on his messages, dms, and calls and he has no idea what is the man's reason for doing those things.

he went back on his car again and sighed heavily. he gets his phone and tried to call zhengting again but still, no one is answering the phone. "damn!" he threw his phone on the back seat and started the engine again.

–––

"why is he not answering to my messages?" xukun asked himself and looked at his phone again. zhengting was online 1 day ago, usually he is responding on his messages immediately but not today... it felt weird.

he typed another message again and sent in to him, hoping for the man to reply to him but he got no message.

he sighed and signed the papers that his secretary gave to him when ziyi left and it was 8 hours ago. "right." he puts down his pen and looked outside. "where the heck is that man?!" he stood up and went outside to find ziyi's secretary.

when he finally saw it, he went near his secretary and asked, "where the heck is your stupid boss?!" his secretary startled and started to stutter.

"s-sir he didn't told me w-where is h-he going..." she looked down. she was startled again when xukun cursed.

"call him right now, and tell him that he is the most stupid person i've ever met!" ziyi's secretary nodded and xukun went back to his office.

–––

it is already 6pm when xukun finished his work for today. "damn so tired." he stretched his arms out and yawned.

he grab his phone and keys. when he got outside, only his secretary was there, still typing infront of his laptop.

"you can go home now." his secretary looked at him and nodded. she closed his laptop and fixed her things. "i will go now, sir. see you tomorrow." xukun nodded and his secretary went out. he looked at his watch and sighed. "damn you ziyi you did not help me today." he walked towards the elevator and loosen his necktie.

the elevator opened, he went out of the building and immediately went inside his car when his phone rang.

he connected it to his earpiece and started driving. "what?" he asked casually. "brother!" xukun smiled when he heard who called.

"xue tian..." it was his little sister.

"how are you?" he asked.

"i am fine! i will be having a camp tomorrow with my classmates!" the kid happily said on the other line.

xukun chuckled and continue driving.

"be good and behave there, okay?" his sister answered yes.

"when will you gonna go here and visit me?" xukun's smiled faded. it was a very long time since he and her sister saw each other. he was too busy at his business.

"soon, xue tian. wait a lil bit more, hmm?" he heard the other line yawned. he smiled. he suddenly remembered that everytime his sister are now sleepy, he will be the one who'll tell a bedtime story for her to sleep. loneliness suddenly came inside him, he missed his little sister, and he misses his family.

"good night..." he said and hung up. he knew that kid was already sleeping. he could hear the breathing from the line.


End file.
